The Other Side of the Story
by staceylouise321
Summary: What if things had gone differently? Each chapter will highlight an event between Hermione and Draco starting on the Hogwarts Express in their first year and continuing to after they finish school. DH compliant! Rated K for now but will go up as they get older. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**AN:** Hi everyone. Long time reader, first time poster so I welcome both positive and constructive reviews! Would love to hear what you think. This story will be made up of events where Hermione and Draco had the chance to interact while at school (and beyond). They will flow chronologically but there may be gaps of time between chapters.

Starting as a K rating (11 year olds!) but rating will go up as they get older.

Thank you to JK Rowling, the amazing creator of this world!

-Stace

* * *

 **The Other Side of the Story**

 **Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

Hermione didn't want to admit it but she was terrified. She had spent the past month eagerly reading every word over and over again in her new text books trying to learn as much as possible about her new world. But she still felt like an imposter and was sure that at any moment someone would point to her and say, 'hang on a second, you're not meant to be here!' She was sitting on the train looking out the window as the country side rushed passed. She had dressed in her new school robes immediately after boarding the train and was holding tightly onto her wand, as if to prove to anyone who wished to challenge her that she was in the right place.

The door to her carriage screeched as it was pulled open and a boy about her age looked in curiously.

'My friends are pigging out at the lunch trolley already. I told them I'd wait for them in here. I thought it was empty.'

Hermione shook her head quickly, 'no but you are welcome to stay. I'm Hermione Granger. First year.' She held out her hand, realised it had her wand in it already and blushed, fumbling to put her wand away and shake the boy's hand. He chuckled but shook her hand politely and then slid the door closed behind him. He wasn't dressed in his Hogwarts robes yet, but was in expensive looking black pants and a dark grey shirt. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and as he turned around he caught her staring at him which made his eyes glint in amusement.

'I'm assuming not Slytherin,' he said as he sat down across from her.

Hermione had read all about the houses and sorting process of course, so this question shocked her. 'How do you know what house you will be in already? Should I have done something to pick? I thought we didn't find out until we got to the school?'

The boy smirked. 'Definitely not Slytherin. If you were you'd know. Everyone in my family has been Slytherin. I mean, I _suppose_ Ravenclaw would be ok. What house are your parents in then?'

Hermione could feel herself starting to blush. One minute in to this conversation and once again she felt like an imposter. She was saved from answering when the door slid open again and two short, but enormous boys pushed in, both carrying armfuls of sweets and empty wrappers.

'Draco, the trolley witch walks down the corridor so we can get more when she comes past,' said the first, his mouth full of some sort of pastry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Great,' he drawled, clearly unimpressed with the sight of the food being shoved into his friends' mouths at a great speed. He caught Hermione's eyes and pulled a face. She giggled.

'This is Hermione Granger,' he introduced. Neither boy stopped eating to shake her hand but both nodded as Draco pointed them out in turn, 'Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy'. He seemed to stress his surname as though waiting for her to impressed.

Hermione nodded quickly. She felt a sense of calm washing over her. The two newcomers weren't impressing her much, but she felt relieved to know there was at least one person she could talk to when they arrived at the school. She wanted to get off the topic of sorting and houses however, so she asked, 'what subject are you most looking forward to?'

'My godfather teaches potions, and I've always been best at it with my tutor. But obviously I haven't been allowed to learn how to make really cool potions yet, just boring stuff like cleaning tonics. What about you?'

'I can't wait to learn more charms. I've been practising the simple ones at the start of the textbook, but I can't wait to try more!'

Draco nodded, 'my father told me transfiguration is really difficult. And history of magic is just a total snore.'

Hermione leaned forward eagerly, desperate to know more. 'Do you know about any of the other teachers then? Apart from your godfather?'

Just then the door slid open and a boy looked in, his eyes filled with tears. 'Has anyone seen my pet toad? I've lost him already. My nan is going to kill me!'

Draco snorted, 'who brings a toad to school when you are allowed to bring an owl?'

Hermione looked up frowning with a pang of surprise. Maybe her new friend wasn't quite as kind as she had hoped. She jumped up immediately. 'I'll help you find him.'

Draco looked disappointed as she stepped past him to leave the carriage. 'I'll see you later then,' he said. 'Make sure you ask to be sorted into Slytherin.' He winked.

Hermione felt a weird jump in her stomach when he winked at her. She didn't reply but waved goodbye and followed the crying boy out into the train corridor.

* * *

Hermione and the boy (he had introduced himself as Neville) wandered through the train. She didn't like to say anything to upset the him but she was feeling quite disheartened. They had gone into every compartment and there was no sign of Trevor the toad. As they walked back to the start, they heard loud yells and bangs coming from a few doors ahead. Hermione quickened her steps when she saw Draco and his two friends burst out and run ahead of them up to their seats, one of them clutching his hand.

Hermione looked in the door they had come from. 'What's going on in here?' she asked stopping in her tracks when she saw the ground covered in food and a rat struggling trying to escape from his owner. Two boys she had met earlier ignored her, continuing to complain to each other about Draco's family. She was shocked by what they were saying. The Malfoy family had been followers of you-know-who? She had read that a lot of you-know-who's followers had come from Slytherin house, and Draco had been proud to tell her he came from a family of Slytherins so it did made sense. She just didn't think she would have met a dark wizard in the form of an 11 year old on her first day.

Ron, the taller boy in the carriage turned to her and asked quite rudely if they could help her. She sighed and reminded them to put their robes on as they were about to arrive and then flounced off, trying not to show her hurt feelings. Neville had disappeared, clearly looking desperately for his toad elsewhere, and so Hermione walked slowly back to the compartment where her trunk was stored.

Draco looked up as she slid the door open. She was relieved to see he was alone, though a little wary after what she had just heard. She gave him a quick smile and went to get her trunk and leave. Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion at her sudden standoffishness.

'Crabbe and Goyle aren't here, they've gone to see if there is a healer on board'.

'Oh.' Hermione didn't know what else to say.

'You can sit down if you want, we aren't going to arrive for another 10 minutes or so. Plenty of time.'

She hesitated, unsure whether to believe the gossip of others, but still not quite ready to be comfortable around this boy just in case. He seemed harmless enough, and was smiling at her. And besides, the boys she had heard the rumours from had just been rude and horrible to her anyway so why should she trust them. She sat down across from him.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say. Draco finally broke it, 'you asked me about teachers before.'

Hermione nodded.

'Well, I know some. Professor Snape is my godfather like I said and teaches potions. He is strict but really knows what he is doing. And Flitwick does charms, McGonagall teaches transfiguration and Sprout is the herbology professor. The defence against the dark arts subject is a joke I've been told, and there is a new teacher for that anyway and Sinistra does astronomy. Then there is Madam Hooch who will teach us flying, not that I need it. I've been playing Quidditch since before I could walk. I can't believe they don't let first years on the team.'

Hermione was filing all this information away eagerly. She couldn't wait to get started.

'Professor Snape is the Slytherin head of house, so there is a chance he might be your head of house too.' Draco said, looking at her carefully. When she avoided his eye he nodded. 'Your parents were Gryffindors weren't they?'

Hermione looked at him, questioningly.

'That's why you didn't answer me before when I asked what house they were in. I was hoping you might be in Slytherin with me.'

'My parents weren't in anything, they aren't magic.'

Draco's eyebrows shot way up. He seemed stunned. 'But you said you had done charms? You lied to me!'

'No I did not! I _have_ done charms in my bedroom, as soon as I got my textbooks I started practising!' Hermione replied, annoyed at the accusation.

Draco looked disbelieving, 'how could you do spells if you are a muggle. I've been being tutored since I was 4 and I have only just been allowed to learn some spells. How could you expect me to believe that a muggle would be doing magic already?'

Hermione felt tears burning in her eyes. This is what she had been afraid of. This is why she would need to work harder than everyone else to ensure they all knew she deserved her place in this world.

Draco, noticing her tears, started back-peddling. 'I've just never met a muggle, or a muggle born before. I didn't think you could do magic'.

'Well I don't think I've ever met a witch or wizard before I found out so I guess we are even,' Hermione threw back. She couldn't help showing off slightly, using her wand to remove the dust from her trunk, much to Draco's surprise, as she walked out the door to the main corridor. She was a little ashamed to admit to herself that she was a bit sad when Draco didn't follow her.

* * *

When the first years left the train and were led to a group of boats, Hermione watched Draco and his two friends climb into one leaving an empty seat. Draco looked around and caught her eye, but as he raised his eyebrow almost as a challenge, a dark-haired girl climbed in after him. Was it wishful thinking or had Draco looked disappointed. Hermione sighed. It's not like she would have followed him and his friends, so she couldn't understand why she felt annoyed at the girl now sitting beside Goyle. She turned and followed Neville into the boat with Ron and Harry instead.

* * *

At the sorting ceremony when her name was called, Hermione caught Draco's eye clearly as she sat on the stool and pulled the hat onto her head. A voice appeared almost as if it was whispering directly into her ear.

 _Hmmm. This is an interesting one. I can see you would do well in Ravenclaw. You have the brains. Or your fate is destined for greatness and Gryffindor will guide you there. But you also have Slytherin in your mind. Why would that be? You are resourceful, but I don't see a lot of other Slytherin traits in you. Is it your wish to go to Slytherin?_

Hermione didn't know if the hat could hear her thoughts or was expecting her to answer but she stayed silent.

 _You seem unsure, your mind is not made up. I think the best path for you is the one that will lead you to your full potential. Yes? Alright, let's say_

GRYFFINDOR!

The last world was yelled out to the entire hall. Hermione took off the hat and walked with slightly shaking knees to the table decorated with red and gold. As she passed Draco he gave her a sad smile and mouthed, 'pity'. She couldn't help but hope that he might come and join her. She didn't know why. He hadn't been particularly nice to her yet, so why was she so intrigued by him? Her breath caught in her throat when the professor called Draco's name, but the second it touched his head the hat yelled out SLYTHERIN _._ Hermione looked down to hide her face. Oh well. It was probably for the best if what she had heard about his family was true.

That night in bed, Hermione dreamed about silver and green, and a boy with white blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2: October

**AN:** I'm having fun thinking up these little stories. I know in the real world of Harry Potter Malfoy is a total bully and nightmare, but I wish he had found the chance for redemption. This story will be DH compliant with events, but probably a bit out of character at times for HG and DM. I will try as much as possible to keep the events believable to the books though. Thank you JK Rowling for being amazing and creating this universe!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: October**

'Here again?'

The familiar drawl came suddenly from behind her, making her jump in surprise. Hermione scowled. Damn him. She found it so easy to remain cool and calm in front of everyone except him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and replied haughtily, 'you could spend a bit more time in here if you want even a hope of topping my marks, _Malfoy_.' She stressed his surname to hide the fact he had managed to catch her off guard again.

Draco laughed and put his books down next to hers as he sat down. It was Saturday morning, 4 weeks into term and the library was almost empty. Most people were still in bed or lazing around enjoying their weekend, only a few Ravenclaws had made the trek to begin their study. Draco had known that Hermione would be here, eager to get started on her homework assignments. He also knew the chances of any other Slytherins or Gryffindors making an appearance in the library in the next few hours were extremely slim.

That might be why both Hermione and Draco had found themselves in this very spot for the past 3 Saturdays.

'So, what subject are you on?' Draco asked, pausing with his hand in his bag ready to pull out his text books.

'I'm just about to finish my charms essay. Since you're here I'll do potions now.'

'Finished?!' Draco said incredulously. 'What time did you get up this morning?'

Hermione grinned, 'I started it on Thursday, I've only been here for about 10 minutes.'

Draco chuckled and began to sort his potions notes, waiting for her to finish. 'Good to see you finally acknowledge that you need my help. I knew eventually you would admit that I'm best in potions'.

Hermione grinned, 'oh not at all. I just wanted to give you a hand because I know how much better _I_ am at potions'.

Draco rolled his eyes and hit her on the shoulder with his parchment. 'You wish!'

Hermione was still mystified by this strange friendship they had discovered between them. In class and when surrounded by his house mates, Draco became Malfoy, a loud mouthed, obnoxious bully. But when it was just the two of them he was friendly, charming and kind. Hermione was sure that he sought her out, as they seemed to run into each other an awful lot. Though maybe, she was seeking him out as well. An unlikely friend, but really the only friend she had managed to make so far. The girls in her room were nice enough, they always said hello and chatted to her about her day, but they were clearly already becoming best friends and Hermione just didn't quite fit. The boys in Gryffindor were ok as well, though she could hear some of them whispering about her unkindly when she raised her hand in class to answer yet another question. She wasn't about to hide her knowledge so some stupid boys would like her though. While no one in her house was openly mean or unkind, she hadn't really found a friend yet.

Draco knew this, just like she knew that he got up early to get some time away from his two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. Their parents were friends, and so they had known each other for years, but he needed time off from their slow-witted grunting (his words not hers). Draco hadn't brought up the fact she was a muggle or shouldn't be able to do magic again. Not since she had been the first person in transfiguration, charms and potions to successfully complete the magic they were learning. Though he would never admit it, he was a little in awe of the girl next to him. In fact, the only reason he wished she wasn't muggle-born, is so she could have been sorted in Slytherin with him.

After an hour or so of working, the library slowly began filling up with students. As soon as the first Slytherin walked through the door, a girl who looked to be a fifth or sixth year, Draco rolled up his parchment and started packing his bag.

'I've done enough for a Saturday,' he said hastily, keeping his head down so the older girl wouldn't notice him. Hermione sighed sadly but nodded and started to pack up her own work. The library was getting noisier, she would have more luck in the common room or her bed chamber.

'I didn't quite finish. I'll probably be back tomorrow.' Hermione let her silent request hang in the air. This was the first time either of them had actually brought up a meeting time, rather than just meeting up 'by chance'.

Draco swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at her. 'I might have to do the same,' he raised an eyebrow and winked before heading out of the library.

Hermione watched him go, wishing again that her only friend at this school wasn't someone who was scared to be seen with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

**AN:** Thank you so much to the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed. I really, really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Quidditch**

When Hermione returned to school after the Christmas holidays, she found it much easier to settle back into the Hogwarts life. It was different now. She couldn't wait to get back into lessons and continue her magical learning, but even more so she was excited to see Harry and Ron and to chat to Lavender and Parvati in their dorm. At her muggle school, she had always stood out as being obviously different. The kids had been friendly and she had never been bullied per say, but she certainly had never had a best friend or hung out with people the way she was now hanging out with the Gryffindors.

On the train on the way back to school she had boarded on her own. Harry and Ron had stayed at school for the holidays, so she was walking down the corridors looking for Neville or the Gryffindor girls to sit with. She had seen Draco sitting in a compartment surrounded by his Slytherin friends and smiled shyly at him as she ducked past the door, only to hear Pansy Parkinson shriek, 'urgh, did you see that? That Granger just swooned over Draco? Can you believe it? Oh my god can you imagine! She is a muggle! Urgh that is disgusting!' Hermione rolled her eyes. Though the words did hurt her feelings slightly, she honestly couldn't care less what a girl like that said about her.

However, as she continued to walk on she heard Draco's scathing reply, 'don't even joke about that Pans, I would rather kiss a goblin before going within 10 feet of that mudblood. At least goblins have real magic'.

Pansy screamed with laughter, while Hermione's heart dropped. Right. So that's how it was. She hadn't spent any time with Draco for the past few weeks before the holidays, except for in the classes they shared where the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat on opposite sides of the room ignoring each other. Since Halloween, when she had started hanging out with Harry and Ron, Hermione had been spending most of her time in the common room instead of the library, and the times she had been in the library they had all been together researching Nicholas Flemel. And then it had been Christmas break for two weeks. She thought back and realised the last time she had spoken to Draco properly was the week before the Halloween feast and it was now January.

'Whatever,' she muttered to herself, taking a deep breath. 'It's not like we were real friends. He couldn't even bare to be seen sitting next to me.' She pushed the thought from her mind and continued along the corridor looking for the Gryffindor first years.

* * *

It wasn't until the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match two weeks later that Hermione found herself face to face with the Slytherins again. As the teams kicked off into the air, Hermione noticed Malfoy (as she'd been calling him to herself since the train incident) sitting behind her, Neville and Ron with Crabbe and Goyle. She caught his eye and he glanced at his friends to make sure they weren't watching before he smiled and winked at her. Hermione was aghast. How dare he just sit there like nothing had happened. She narrowed her eyes at him giving him her best death glare then turned around and studiously stared at Harry's broom ignoring the Slytherins. She wasn't proud of it, but she began calling out words of encouragement to Harry and the other Gryffindors as they flew passed, just to annoy the boy behind her. It must have worked because two minutes into the game Malfoy poked Ron in the head and started goading him, looking over at the teachers the whole time, obviously hoping they would see Ron retaliate and take off house points. Hermione felt tears burning in her eyes as she listened to her first friend at this school jeer and mock her other friends next to her for being poor, fat and unintelligent. Look who was talking! If you wanted to talk about fat and unintelligent look no further than the goons sitting either side of him. She wanted to turn around and say something but knew her tears would give her away, so she pretended she was so engrossed in the game she couldn't hear what was going on next to her.

When Ron and Neville jumped over the seats behind them and the five boys started an all-out brawl, Hermione was just about to hex the lot of them in frustration. Why couldn't they act their age for one bloody second! Thank god that was the exact moment Harry caught the snitch. Hermione grabbed her chance and ran down onto the pitch with the other Gryffindors to celebrate, secretly wiping her eyes. As the cheering Gryffindors began moving back up towards the school, Hermione saw Draco standing to the side frowning at her in confusion. She stared forward and ignored him.

* * *

The next evening Hermione was walking down the library to get some study done. She had tried sitting with Ron and Harry in the common room but the ongoing celebrations from Gryffindor's quidditch win provided a party atmosphere that wasn't the best for her concentration. Neither Harry nor Ron seemed too concerned about finishing their transfiguration essays, so she had gone alone. As she walked down a corridor on the fourth floor a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom, slamming the door behind them both. Before she could even open her mouth to scream, the person clamped their other hand over her mouth.

'Shhh. It's just me.'

Hermione relaxed for a second realising it was Draco who had accosted her. But just as suddenly her anger rose up again. Pulling away from his grip and pushing off the hand that was covering her mouth she hissed, 'are you crazy? What on earth do you think you are doing?'

'Well I wanted to speak with you in private,' he shrugged, as if grabbing girls and manhandling them into empty rooms was a totally normal thing to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You couldn't have just asked me like a regular person?'

'Would you have come?' He leaned back on a desk behind him and crossed his arms, smirking at her with one eyebrow raised. Always a challenge.

Hermione paused. He was a git but he was right. She wouldn't have. 'That doesn't give you an excuse! How dare you!'

Draco sighed. 'Look Granger, I just wanted to talk to you ok? But judging from your reaction now, and yesterday, and the fact that you've been pretending I don't exist for the last few months I'm clearly wasting my time.'

'What do you mean?'

He turned away from her and muttered, 'I knew this was going to happen the second that bloody hat screamed out Gryffindor. I should never have bothered.'

'Wait a minute, bothered with what?'

'Trying to be your friend,' Malfoy spat out, immediately scowling and looking away.

Hermione was shocked. 'Are you kidding me? Look I know I've made some new friends as well, and I haven't been in the library as much but you are the one who didn't want me around. Always watching to make sure no Slytherins saw us together, only meeting me when it suited you. And I heard what you said on the train. Mudblood. Dirty. I was just making things easier for you.'

Draco looked up, staring directly into her eyes, before dropping his gaze. At least he had the decency to look guilty, Hermione thought.

There was a long silence. When he spoke it was so quiet Hermione had to lean forward to hear him.

'You weren't meant to hear that. Look, you know that when I'm with those guys I have to…'

'Have to what?'

'Have to act appropriately. If my father found out I was friends with a muggle born,' he paused. 'Well. Anyway. My father won't find out.'

'Look, I don't want to be friends with someone if I have to hide it. I don't want to be your friend if you are going to freak out every time someone else walks by. And I can't be friends with someone who actually thinks I'm worth less than them.'

'I don't think that Hermione!' Draco grabbed her arm again. 'I don't think that you are worth less than me, but you don't understand what my life is like. I am the heir of one of the most prestigious families in the sacred 28. Do you know how much pressure I am under from my father?' He looked at her desperately.

'You're just making excuses now. I don't even know what the sacred 28 is.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes impatiently. 'The 28 wizarding families that remain completely pure. The Malfoys are one, a pretty important one. I'm an only child – the only Malfoy heir. I am 12 years old and already my entire life is being planned around me without my say. Everything I do is watched, scrutinised and controlled. You are the one person I have in my life who isn't part of that. Why do you think I spend so much time hiding from Goyle and Crabbe? I don't trust them. I am sorry I said that about you, but I had no choice. You should have been more careful. Pansy saw you smiling at me and if I hadn't had said what I did I can promise you the outcome would have been much worse. I hate all this bullying and I hate bitchy idiots like Pansy but I have to be perfect around her because her parents are best friends with my parents. If I do something wrong and it gets back to my family…' his rant trailed off again.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She realised she had missed Draco. Seeing him act as 'Malfoy' and insulting her and her friends verse the vulnerable boy she saw in front of her now was like knowing two completely separate people. But could she be friends with Draco when she knew what he was saying about her when she wasn't around? She stared at him in silence unsure of what to do.

After a pause Draco slowly dropped his hand from her arm and spun around, walking across the room. 'Ok, I get it.'

'Draco wait!' Hermione called after him.

He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

'If you call me that name again, I won't be able to forgive you.' She walked over and looked at him searchingly before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. A truce symbol. She sat down at the desk next to where he was standing. 'Have you done your transfiguration essay yet? I was on my way to the library but it seems pretty quiet in here.'

Draco smiled almost disbelievingly but a second later his usual smug mask was back. He pulled out a chair and leant back with his feet up on the desk, hands behind his head. 'Finished it 4 days ago, bit behind aren't you? Are you struggling? It's ok, not everyone is as smart as I am.'

Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out. Draco grinned as he sat up and pulled her parchment over to his desk, reading what she had written so far. After a few sentences he grabbed her quill and added in a note. Watching him read, Hermione realised there was something she desperately wanted to ask him, but she wasn't sure if their friendship had reached that stage yet. Throwing caution to the wind she took a deep breath and said softly, 'will you tell me about your father?'

Draco hesitated before looking at her with solemn eyes, 'I will, but not today.'

Hermione nodded, satisfied for now. She thought she had been the only one missing Draco and their friendship but watching the boy next to her she realised just how much he needed her.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Year Begins

**AN:** Fast forward to second year. I always wondered what Hermione did on the train when Harry and Ron didn't show up.

This chapter talks about violence and abuse, but doesn't show it happening.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Second Year Begins**

Hermione was frantic. Where the hell were they? She had looked in every compartment on the Hogwarts Express and had found no sign of Harry or Ron anywhere. Remembering that she had seen the fourth years up near the front, she ran down the corridor, stopping to catch her breath when she found Ron's twin brothers sitting with their friends and their younger sister who she remembered from Diagon Alley.

'Have you seen Ron and Harry?' she asked.

Fred looked at her and laughed, 'are they lost already? Even we wait until Hogwarts before we try and sneak out!'

George chuckled but said in a friendly voice, 'we were in a rush getting Ginny on the train so didn't see which way they went but they were right behind us. They are probably getting changed. When you see them tell Ron to come get his lunch from me before I get hungry and eat it.'

Hermione nodded feeling slightly, but not very, reassured. She thanked the twins and said hello to Ginny before walking back down the train corridor, once again looking through each door to check who was in there. Walking past the Slytherin second years she kept her head down and adverted her eyes. She didn't want a repeat of last time and Harry and Ron definitely wouldn't have been in there!

As she passed the door she heard a smooth voice say, 'I'm starving. I'm going to go see what's taking that lunch witch so long.' She hid a grin but made sure she kept walking at the same pace so as not to attract suspicion from the few people wandering the corridor. She heard footsteps behind her and moved to the side so the boy could pass. As he did he whispered, 'take your time getting off the train. There are carriages that take you up to school. We can sneak into the last one together.'

She nodded and murmured, 'okay', and he sped up and continued to walk on without looking back. Hermione paused outside the compartment that she knew contained Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean and Seamus. She wasn't sure whether or not to keep looking for Harry and Ron, but since she had been up and down the train three times already there didn't seem to be much point in continuing. Besides, George had told her that they had been on the platform, so they would have been surrounded by hundreds of adult witches and wizards, including the Weasleys. They must have just missed the train and would have to come to Hogwarts by floo or portkey. She shook her head, honestly those two caused some drama. But there wasn't much she could do about it now so she slid open the door and went in to say hello to her Gryffindor friends.

* * *

A few hours later as the train pulled up to the station, Hermione was one of the first off the train. She hadn't been able to get away from the group of Gryffindors yet so she was starting to think Draco's plan wouldn't work. Then she heard a voice behind her, 'first years this way!' Looking over she caught Hagrid's eye and smiled, running up to him.

'Hagrid it is so good to see you! Did you have a good holiday?'

'Yeh it was great. Come see me, the three of yeh, sometime this week and say a prop'r hello.'

Hermione nodded, 'of course', and moved to the side to let the first years pass, giggling at their nervous expressions. It seemed like a lot longer than a year ago that she had been standing in their place feeling just as scared. She had genuinely wanted to say hello to Hagrid, but she was pleased to see that by running down to the opposite end of the platform, she was now stuck waiting for all of the other students to pass through the gates and choose a carriage. She watched as Neville climbed up behind the other Gryffindors while looking around for her. She waved at him from back of the queue and gestured that she would meet him up at the school. He nodded and waved back. Hermione slowly moved forwards as the carriages filled, noting that it was mainly fifth year prefects around her now and she couldn't see any of her friends. Draco appeared beside her, scowling and standing away from her with his arms crossed. She ignored him and rolled her eyes for good measure. After a few minutes they finally made it off the platform. The group of fifth years just ahead climbed into a carriage together leaving Hermione and Draco standing alone. They grinned at each other.

'Excellent idea if I do say so myself,' Draco said as he lifted himself up the ladder and settled onto the comfortable seat, reaching out a hand to help Hermione in. 'I thought it could be ages before we were settled into classes and could see each other properly again. How was your last week?'

Hermione and Draco had spent the entire holidays owling letters back and forth. Hermione had also tried writing to Harry and Ron but as Ron had only bothered to reply once with a couple of scrawled sentences and Harry hadn't even received his mail, Draco had been a much more satisfactory pen-pal.

'Yes, it was great. I went to the beach with mum and dad for a few days, and then they took me into London to get my books and things yesterday and we stayed overnight so I could catch the train today.'

'I know. They were lucky enough to meet the whole Malfoy family weren't they,' Draco sighed bitterly.

Hermione felt uncomfortable. Draco had slowly opened up to her about his family. She knew he had been punished for coming second in his classes to her, a muggle born. She knew that Draco was worried because since being away at school for a year, his father and his friends were acting weirder and more sinister and he was scared they were planning something. She also knew that Draco had had no choice but to act the way he had in front of his father. Even so, it had still hurt to see the sneers they were giving her and her parents.

'I'm sorry, I had no –'

Hermione shook her head. 'Stop. I don't want us to have to spend all of our time together apologising. Draco you are one of my best friends and if that means I have to ignore your stupid behaviours when you turn into 'Malfoy' then that's what I'll do. Besides, I get my own back when I pretend to bitch about you to Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors.' She grinned cheekily. Draco looked upset and guilty and didn't smile at her joke. She took his hand and squeezed it, waiting for him to look at her. 'Hey. I know you didn't have a choice. How's the bruise?' she quietly asked.

Draco shrugged and pushed up his school robe sleeve, showing a brilliant yellow and purple mark that spread from just above his wrist to over his elbow. Hermione gasped. How could anyone do that to their own child. Draco pulled his sleeve back down and said, 'this isn't why I wanted time alone with you. I wanted to talk about happy things before I get stuck with those idiots in the dungeons for the rest of the night.'

'Can you believe Gilderoy Lockhart is our new defence against the dark arts teacher?' Hermione squealed, eager to accommodate Draco's request to change the subject.

Draco groaned, 'are you kidding? He is such a loser!'

'No way! Have you even read his books?'

'All 50 of them he made us buy?'

'He is a genius!'

'Seriously? You have teachers like Snape and McGonagall teaching you daily and yet you call him a genius?' Draco couldn't stop laughing.

'Well, I can like them all can't I? Stop it! He is going to be great!' Hermione started laughing too, unable to help herself. Draco's laughter was contagious. It was rare that she saw him let go of his cool mask and show real happiness. She grinned.

'What?' Draco asked.

'Nothing. I just missed hanging out with you over the holidays that's all.'

Draco smiled, hesitating for a minute, before putting his arms around Hermione and giving her a hug. 'I never thought I would admit this but I missed you too.'

He pulled away and both teenagers looked at each other embarrassed before grinning and looking away. Hogwarts was appearing up the path and they could see students unloading from carriages ahead. They both subtly shifted so they were sitting further away from each other again, in case anyone looked back. Draco smoothed his hair and robes down and Hermione watched as his familiar smug expression appeared on his face.

'We will get our new timetables tomorrow at breakfast. Should we meet tomorrow night in our classroom to compare?'

'Perfect. No one will be in the library yet so we won't be discovered,' Hermione agreed. 'It will be too late tonight after the feast and sorting.'

As the carriage pulled to a stop Draco went to climb down the ladder he said, 'You know, it's my fault we have to do all of this sneaking around, but I spent most of the holidays wondering what would have been different if we had both been put in Ravenclaw.'

She smiled sadly, 'or you had been put in Gryffindor.'

Draco whispered, so quietly that Hermione could have pretended not to hear him, 'I never would have been put in Gryffindor. I'm not brave enough to change my fate.' He climbed down and walked up the path with the last few students without turning around. Hermione followed him, realising that Neville and Dean were waiting for her at the gate. She grinned and ran up to them.

'Thanks for waiting guys! Sorry I got caught at the back of the queue after saying hi to Hagrid.'

'And then got stuck in a carriage with Malfoy! Are you ok?' Neville asked.

'Oh yeah, fine. He didn't even look at me let alone say anything,' Hermione replied.

'Lucky for you,' Dean said with a menacing glare at Draco's retreating figure. 'It could have gone really badly if that git was in a foul mood.'

Hermione shrugged and changed the subject to the feast and they began walking towards the school.

Draco walked alone, thoughts flying through his head. It wasn't fair that he was stuck hiding and sneaking around to see his only real friend. It wasn't fair that he had to pretend to bully her so that her friends all hated him. It wasn't fair that he had just spent 3 months being bullied himself by his own father. If only he was a Gryffindor, and he was brave enough to change.


End file.
